


louie has a date!

by phillipAsoo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (well theyre mentioned), Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Louie Duck-centric, everything i write is just dialogue its getting embarrassing at this point, louie duck is gay!, of course, this one was so fun kajshdsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipAsoo/pseuds/phillipAsoo
Summary: dewey and huey find out louie has a date with a boy from school and the typical amount of chaos ensues
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 21
Kudos: 163





	louie has a date!

**Author's Note:**

> (its 12am i haven't read this over so i'm probably gonna be editing the hell out of this tomorrow,, im sorry in advance)
> 
> this super big brain idea was requested by my friend on tumblr dot com fangirlkats! <3 we both yearn for duck triplets content so now we're here kjsahdk
> 
> (this noah character first showed up in my sneaking out fic and it doesnt exactly line up but just. take him. hes probably a soft boy we love him and we like him)

Huey and Dewey waited patiently in the foyer for Louie to walk through the front door. He’d been out all afternoon and hadn’t told anyone where he was going; none of the adults found this suspicious, as Louie wasn’t one to overshare (or share in general), but his brothers knew something was up when he didn’t say anything to them at all.

“He’s going on a date,” Dewey had exclaimed to his older brother as Louie went to tell Donald he was going out.

“What? With who? He would have told us,” Huey had said, dismissing Dewey’s accusation lightly.

“Not necessarily,” Dewey pushed on. “It’s not like he ever told us about any of his crushes. We found out about Benji through _Webby_. He’s not like _you_.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Dude, when you have a crush, you _don’t stop talking about it ever_ ,” Dewey said, chuckling. “You go into ultimate lovey-dovey mode. It’s embarrassing for you.”

Huey had rolled his eyes. “But he definitely would have said something,” he’d insisted.

That was when Louie’s phone buzzed on their nightstand. Dewey had immediately jumped up from his place on their giant bean bag and swiped the phone.

“‘I’m at the ice cream place! See you soon!’ from _Noah_ ,” Dewey read, bubbling with excitement. 

“Who’s Noah?!” Huey demanded.

The phone buzzed again. Dewey looked down. 

“ _Oh my God, a heart emoji_ ,” he shouted.

Huey had gotten up immediately and rushed to look at the messages over Dewey’s shoulder. “Oh my God, he’s going on a date,” Huey said under his breath. Then, at the sound of footsteps from outside in the hallway, he’d grabbed the phone from Dewey’s hand and placed it back on the nightstand. “ _Shh_ ,” he hissed at Dewey, dragging him back to the bean bag.

Dewey looked gleeful as Louie opened the door. “I think I left my phone in here,” the youngest triplet had said as he scanned the room. His eyes landed on the phone and he jogged over to grab it.

Louie glanced at his phone screen and smiled softly to himself. Dewey was bouncing up and down, barely holding it together.

Louie looked up at his brothers and frowned. “What’s wrong with Dewey?”

“NOTHING,” Huey said immediately. “Bye! Have fun on your -- er, wherever you’re going! Bye!”

Louie had narrowed his eyes at his brothers suspiciously but brushed it off as Dewey and Huey just being weird. Then he left.

Now, the two older ducks watched the door for any sign of Louie.

“He’s been gone for two hours,” Dewey said giddily.

Huey nodded. “Surely they’re not just getting ice cream.”

“Uncle Donald said he promised he’d be back at eight.”

They both fell silent at the sound of keys jingling on the other side of the door. Louie was back.

“Okay, don’t say anything yet,” Huey hissed at Dewey. 

“Fine. At dinner,” Dewey whispered back.

Huey looked at him scornfully. “That’s just cruel.”

Just as the door was opening, Dewey whispered harshly, “it’s what he gets for not telling us he had a date -- _Hey_ , little bro!” Dewey changed his composure immediately.

Huey shot a glare at Dewey before turning to his youngest brother. “Hey, where were you?” he said lightly.

Louie made a noncommittal sound as he shrugged off his puffer coat. “Just met up with a friend,” he said casually.

Dewey shot Huey a look. He purposefully ignored him. “Sounds fun,” Huey said.

“Yup,” Louie said, hanging up his coat. His cheeks were rosy. “What’s for dinner?”

“Mac and cheese,” Dewey said.

“Aw, Ms. Beakely’s taking the night off again?” Louie said. “Please tell me someone other than Uncle Donald was put in charge of dinner.”

“Nope.”

Louie groaned as he headed towards the kitchen. Huey and Dewey followed.

“Soooo,” Dewey said, falling into step with Louie. “What did you and your _friend_ do?”

Louie glanced at him, this time more nervous than suspicious. “We just hung out. Walked around for a while. Why are you so interested?”

Dewey grinned and shrugged. “No reason,” he said easily. 

When they all sat down for dinner, Dewey was clearly having trouble being subtle. Webby, Della, and Beakely were out for the night, so it was just the three boys and their two uncles seated at the large dining room table.

For a while, they all sat in silence, chewing Donald’s mac and cheese and pretending they weren’t about to gag. Donald asked about the boys’ days and Scrooge gave them another rundown of what was happening at the bin as usual. Dewey endured warning glances from Huey the whole time.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Dewey couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Louie went on a date today,” he burst out.

Everyone at the table exploded. Huey kicked his brother’s leg under the table and exclaimed, “ _Dewey_!” to which the younger brother yelped and shouted back. Scrooge, Donald, and Louie all shouted, “WHAT?” in unison. (But each with a very different tone; Scrooge was amused. Donald was not. Louie _definitely_ was not.)

Everyone was looking at Louie, and Louie was staring wide-eyed and furious at his older brother. Dewey was trying his best to look apologetic, but it clearly wasn’t working.

“You went on a _date_?” Donald said, voice raised. “And you didn’t bother to tell me?”

“He didn’t bother to tell us, either!” Dewey exclaimed, pointing at Louie. 

Louie was glaring dangerously at Dewey. “What, so you read my messages or something?”

In a smaller voice, Dewey said, “I mean, yeah, but--”

“ _Seriously_?” Louie shouted at him.

“Wait, back up,” Donald said, staring hard at his youngest nephew. “Who was it?”

Scrooge piped up, smirking, “is he cute, then, laddie?” 

Louie groaned loudly and tugged his hood on, pulling the strings to cover more of his face, which was growing pink.

“He’s blushing!” Dewey sang out happily.

“Come on, Lou, just tell us about it!” Huey said, smiling, now seeing his brother’s embarrassment and embracing the moment. 

“No,” Louie said shortly. He wasn’t meeting anyone’s eyes.

Dewey was practically standing up now. He leaned over the table towards Louie. “Is he a good kisser?”

“ _Oh my God_.” Louie hid his face in his hands.

Huey, who was sitting next to Louie, shook his shoulders and asked, “well? Is he?”

“Just to make it clear, I hate everything about this,” Louie said, his voice muffled by his hands.

Dewey sang, “ _Louie and Noah, sitting in a tree_ \--” 

Donald interrupted. “Noah?”

Louie peeked through his hands at Dewey and hissed angrily, “what are you, five?” His face was starting to look like Huey’s shirt.

“Louie, lad, it’s nothin’ to be embarrassed about,” Scrooge encouraged. He paused. “On a scale from one to ten--”

At that, Louie abruptly stood up. His chair made a scraping noise across the floor. “Okay. I’m leaving now.”

“Louie, _nooo_ ,” Dewey complained. “Come back!”

He was already out the door. “Bye!”

Huey and Dewey both sat in silence for a second. They looked down at their uneaten macaroni and then up at their Uncle Donald. Donald sighed and said, “fine, you can go. Just come back later to help with the dishes.” (Donald knew they wouldn’t come back later. He just always felt obligated to say it.)

Both boys immediately jumped up and rushed off after their younger brother. Scrooge called after them, “try to get as much detail out of him as you can!”

\--

Upstairs, Louie was laying on his bed, staring blankly up at the base of Dewey’s bunk. His hood was still up and his face was still bright red.

Dewey and Huey burst through the door and Dewey immediately ran over and jumped on Louie’s bed, landing on a pile of pillows and blankets. (Louie’s bed was always covered with pillows and fluffy comforters. It was a mess and it was just how he liked it.) Huey opted to close the door behind him before leaping onto the bed beside his brother. 

Louie turned over and stuffed his face into his pillow. Voice muffled, he whined, “I hate you both.”

“No, you love us,” Huey said happily. “Now please tell us about your date.”

Louie was quiet for a second. Then he turned his head so his face wasn't in the pillow and said quietly, “his name is Noah. We just went out for ice cream and then walked around together. That’s all.”

His brothers were hanging off of every word. Dewey opened his mouth, but Louie interrupted before he could ask: “He asked me out.” Then, his voice so quiet they almost didn’t hear him, “and he kissed me first.”

Dewey made a happy noise and took a pillow to whack Louie with. “Lou, that is so awesome,” he said excitedly. Louie sat up and grabbed another pillow, hitting Dewey back. 

“Whatever,” Louie said. He sounded annoyed, but he didn’t bother to contain the big smile that crossed his face.

Huey bounced up and down. “So, are you officially going out now?”

Louie’s cheeks were bright pink. He looked happy. “I don’t know.” He paused for a moment and then smiled wider. Quietly, he said, “I really like him.”

Huey cheered and Dewey tackled Louie in a big hug. Louie rolled his eyes but laughed, digging his face into Dewey’s shoulder. 

“But seriously,” Louie said into Dewey’s shirt, “I can’t _believe_ you just _announced it_ at dinner like that. Uncle Donald will be on my case forever.”

Dewey hugged him tighter. “It’s what you get for not telling us in the first place!”

Huey giggled and joined the hug, embracing them both.

Suddenly, Dewey pulled away, staring intently at Louie. “Wait, Noah as in Noah Pines?”

Louie blinked at him and nodded. 

“Dude, he’s on the football team with me,” Dewey exclaimed. “You landed yourself a hot, popular jock? _How_?”

Louie smirked and shoved Dewey away. “ _He_ asked _me_ out.”

“Maybe you can sit at Dewey’s lunch table, now that you’re dating one of the cool kids,” Huey teased. Dewey stuck his tongue out childishly at him.

Louie rolled his eyes at his brothers and muttered, “we’re not dating.”

“We’ll see,” Dewey grinned slyly. Huey chuckled.

Louie fell back onto a mountain of plushies and pillows. “Okay, great talk, but I’m never showing my face downstairs again. Especially in front of Uncle Scrooge.”

Huey shuddered. “Yeah, he was being really weird.”

Dewey flopped onto his stomach over Louie so his face was right next to his brother’s. “Just pretty please promise us you’ll update us on absolutely everything?” He made puppy dog eyes at Louie.

“Yeah, of course,” Louie muttered. “I was going to tell you guys anyway. Just not in front of our whole extended family.”

Huey layed down on his belly next to Louie too, making a little “triplet sandwich”, as their Uncle Donald always called it when they were younger. “Can we tell Mom and Webby when they get back?”

“Webbs already knows,” Louie said. Dewey and Huey both made identical fake-outraged expressions that Louie chose to ignore. “And you can tell Mom, whatever.”

“Yay,” Dewey said simply, snuggling up to Louie’s side, making Louie giggle lightly. (He was _very_ ticklish.) 

They sat in a happy bubble of silence for a while. Eventually, Huey said, “I’m still hungry.”

Dewey and Louie both immediately voiced their agreement. “Uncle Donald’s food is crap.”

Louie said, “do you think it’s safe to go downstairs?”

Dewey shook his head. “Not unless you want to be ambushed again.”

Huey scooted off the bed and walked over to his dresser drawer. He opened it and peeked inside before pulling out a huge ziploc bag of assorted chocolate bars and candies.

Dewey and Louie gaped at him. “Where’d that come from?”

“I’ve been saving it for an emergency like this,” Huey said cheekily. He hopped back on the bed and opened the bag, grabbing two marshmallow-chocolate bars and chucking them at Louie. “Let’s celebrate Louie’s new boyfriend.”

\--

The rest of the family (Della) was elated at the news of Louie’s successful date. Webby high-fived Louie and asked for details. Della shrieked gleefully and embraced Louie tightly, going on about how her baby boy was growing up, but more importantly how going out with a boy on the high school football team made his life “literally just like a movie”. (To which Dewey first replied: “Hey, _I’m_ on the team! Doesn’t that make my life a movie too?” and then, shortly after: “You’re like Lara Jean Covey but without the fake dating!”)

Donald continued to pepper him with questions and Dewey and Huey were there for damage control with Uncle Scrooge. Della noticed what was happening and whispered to Louie, “oh, yeah, _never_ tell him anything about who you’re dating. I had this girlfriend in high school and he was so weird about it, in, like, a dad way, that I literally actively avoided him for the extent of our relationship. I mean, she broke up with me after two weeks, but still.”

The following evening, Louie got a phone call from Noah as the family was hanging in the sitting room. As Louie quickly made an exit, answering the call, everyone watched, because Louie literally hated speaking on the phone; everyone knew that. He had holed up in some empty room in the house and stayed there for hours. Dewey and Huey waited excitedly for Louie to make his way back to their bedroom, but his new social media status materialized before he did. At the words _in a relationship with Noah Pines_ , both brothers jumped up and shouted excitedly. From somewhere in the house, Della could be heard celebrating with the same amount of enthusiasm. When Louie walked into their bedroom a little while later, smiley and with pink cheeks, Huey threw multiple chocolate bars at his face excitedly. Dewey scooped Louie up suddenly and plopped him onto his bed, and then began wrestling him with pillows and asking repeatedly about the phone call. Louie acted like he was annoyed with all of the attention, but he couldn’t keep his stupid grin off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading!! so much love <3
> 
> (come chat to me on tumblr! - ducks blog [louyd] - main blog [charliespring])


End file.
